This invention relates to chandeliers and to sculpted ornamental arrangements for chandeliers and other lighting fixtures.
A chandelier typically is formed of a framework from which is suspended a plurality of crystal ornaments, forming the overall shape and appearance of the chandelier. The crystal ornaments typically are attached to a metal wire or "hook", which at one end has a loop that passes loosely through a hole in the crystal ornament and at the other end has a loop that passes loosely through a hole in the chandelier framework. In this manner, the crystal ornament hangs from the chandelier framework, in a single orientation which results from gravitational forces. It also is known to create "strings" of crystal ornaments, whereby a plurality of crystal ornaments are loosely held together end-to-end by a series of short hooks. Such strings of crystal ornaments also are suspended from the chandelier framework in a single orientation which results from gravitational forces. Virtually infinite chandelier designs are possible according to these prior art arrangements, although these designs are limited in that the orientation of the face of the crystal ornaments is determined always by gravitational forces. An example of a prior art chandelier framework is shown in FIG. 1 (prior art), with several ornaments or strings of ornaments hanging from the framework.
Referring to FIG. 1, a chandelier framework 20 is shown. The chandelier framework 20 includes a central post 22 carrying at its base lighting elements 24. Extending outwardly from the central post 22 is a plurality of spokes 26 which support rings 28. The rings 28, in turn, are for supporting a plurality of ornaments 30. The ornaments 30 are loosely attached to hooks 32 which are looped through openings 34 in the rings 28.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,460 represents an important advance in the art of chandelier design. This patent involves spring tensioning of strings of ornaments, whereby the strings of ornaments may be held in a predetermined pattern, fixed against gravitational forces. In this design, individual crystal ornaments are loosely attached to one another by short hooks or "bow ties", each bow tie comprising a pair of hooks, one of each pair passing loosely through an opening in adjacent crystals. Both ends of the string of crystals are attached to the chandelier frame member. A spring is interposed, at any number of locations, tensioning the string of crystal ornaments into a predetermined pattern opposing gravitational forces. An example of such an arrangement is shown in FIG. 2 (prior art).
Referring to FIG. 2, the chandelier has a central post 22' with a plurality of spokes 26' extending from the central post 22'. Attached to the spokes 26' are rings 28' for supporting ornaments 30'. The ornaments 30' are arranged as a string of ornaments, the adjacent ends of ornaments 30' held together by hooks 32'. One end of the string of ornaments is fixed to the lower ring by a terminal hook 32". The other end of the string of ornaments is attached to the upper ring 28' by a spring 38. The spring 38 tensions the string of ornaments to hold it in a predetermined pattern which opposes the forces of gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,325 represents another important advance in the art of chandelier design. This patent teaches an arrangement whereby the face of an individual crystal may be oriented at virtually any angle. In this arrangement, the chandelier hook is not fitted loosely through a hole in the crystal ornament, but instead is glued to the crystal ornament, whereby the face of the crystal then is fixed relative to the orientation of the shaft of the hook. A particular hook/ring engagement mechanism also is provided whereby the hook/shaft may be positioned, for example horizontally, with respect to the chandelier frame, rather than simply hanging vertically as in the prior art designs. An example of this arrangement is shown in FIG. 3 (prior art).
Referring to FIG. 3, a ring 28" is shown with a crystal ornament 40 attached to the ring 28" by a rigid hook 42. The rigid hook 42 is glued in a bore (not shown) in the crystal ornament 40, whereby the rigid hook 42 has a fixed angular relation to the crystal ornament 40. The rigid hook 42 engages openings 44, 44' in the ring 28", whereby the rigid hook 42 is held fixed with respect to the ring 28", extending radially outwardly in a horizontal direction therefrom. As will be understood, this permits the outwardly facing surface of the crystal ornament to be oriented at a preselected angle with respect to the chandelier frame (which is not vertical). This, in turn, permits the creation of "sculpted" chandelier designs having an overall shaped-appearance defined by the outward facing surfaces of the crystals which are not necessarily vertically aligned. An example of such a design is shown in FIG. 4 (prior art).
Referring to FIG. 4, a chandelier 46 is depicted. The chandelier is formed of a plurality of crystal ornaments 40 hanging from, spring tensioned upon, or supported angularly with respect to the chandelier framework (not shown). A sculpted pattern is provided, much like an ice-sculpture.
Although the foregoing technological advances permit "sculpted" designs far beyond those previously achievable, the manufacture of such a chandelier still is cumbersome in that crystal ornaments need to be precisely attached to their hooks, and hooks need to be attached to specially designed and oriented openings in the chandelier frame. As a result, these designs are time consuming and expensive to manufacture, and also time consuming to assemble. In addition, the process of repair and cleaning is difficult, particularly if it is necessary to access the internal region of the chandelier within the bowl formed by the crystal ornaments.
The present invention involves an entirely different approach to sculpted glass ornaments for lighting fixtures.